the worlds of hate and love meet
by deathdreamerofneverlove
Summary: kag/sessy what is this wierd cave and why is sess helping kagome did he get hit with a rock in head or somethin
1. Default Chapter

Worlds of hate and love cross  
  
As the darkness of night came Kagome walked down the path from the village to the field full of the most beautiful flowers and exotic plants she ever saw and it had small river flowing though it with a big water fall with a hidden cave that only she knew about. Kagome looked around real fast and made a dive into the river and made her way into the cave, inside the cave was full of crystals inside was a little bed and food and other things she needed slowly she went farther into the cave  
  
Mean while at sesshoumaru palace &*** Sesshoumaru had put Rin put to bed as he went out side and transformed into his dog form((he is such a cute puppy doggy)) he jumped out into the forest to find something to hunt ,he found some weaker youkai and killed them. He changed back to his human form to only hear a very high pitch scream that made his precious ears hurt but something about that scream made something in his hid click  
  
Ch. One the cross of paths  
  
As Sesshoumaru ran as fast as he could to only find a past out kagome with a very icky looking youkai above here quickly he sliced it into but much regretting it as when it died it let out the most gross smell quickly he grabbed the girl while covering his nose in discuss with the other hand" this smell is going to be stuck in my hair and clothes for weeks!" growled the pissed youkai while he leapt into the air with the passed out miko in arms . 4 days later "Where am I? my head hurts what happened?" kagome side as she awoke in a beautiful bed room she looked around at the room inside the room was a oak vanity ,marble floors, many exotic flowers all around the room in fancy pots she looked at the old style canopy bed with a shear red silk draped the bed had red silk sheets and the top blanket was a deep red velvet the room also had a balcony with a beautiful view of the gardens and rivers the flowed though it slowly she tried to stand when I voice shot out" I wouldn't do that if I were you" she quickly found the owner of the voice as she got even more scared it was 'sesshoumaru!!' her mind panicked she still got up but only to have his hand around her neck "you should listen to me your in my own and debt  
  
Akira- hello again here is a little more of the story I would made more but I'm having a little bit of writers block so bare with me if it isn't the best in the world Kagome tried her best to get free of his grip she kicked him as hard as she could in the place no male should kick and got free she ran towards the balcony of the room but fell "you shall pay for that dearly" growled a very pissed Sesshoumaru before she could do anything he was right in front of her as his tail((I'm guessing that is what it is)) wrapped around her harshly making her pass out he set her back on the bed while he started to think about a few things such as why did he save her? What was he going to do with her? he growled to him self in his mind he heard the door closed as Rin entered the room"sesshoumaru-sama is she going to be Rin's new mother??" the little human girl asked with one of her famous grins "well Rin yes" sesshoumaru stated with the cold heatless look to his face as he glanced at the sleeping miko **mean while as Kagome dreamed there was a beach but there was no one on it slowly kagome made her way down the path into the water as some one grabbed her and saved her from the big wave about to come crashing down the person who saved her still held her tightly as if the world would end the in a whisper "you are mine now and I will always protect you" slowly he placed a blue and purple jeweled necklace apon her neck when he saw that apon her neck was a crystal dagger also around there "where did u get such a beautiful dagger my dear?" he said as he clasp the necklace she was about to answer when she felt a strong pain in her side as she was pulled out of the dream ***back in reality kagome woke with a scream as her side burned with pain as sesshoumaru was fixing her cuts "relax or it will hurt worse ." he stated calmly and kissed her softly on the lips, kagome could have passed out again 'what is with this guy usually it's "give me the sword or I will end you pitiful human life"' but something she felt on her neck snapped her out of her thoughts there was the beautiful necklace the mystery man had given her it was right above the dagger she had been given when she first went to the cave sesshoumaru just stared at the girl with a odd look as he studied her face as different emotions cover over it, when he was done he told one of his million servants to get some food and more clothes for the girl and left the room . Kagome ate the yummy food that the demons gave her it tasted better than anything she had tasted then they handed her new kimom it was made out of a soft blue silk and had slivers dragons design with darker blue crescent moons as she was putting it on Sesshoumaru walked in ,kagome face blushed red from embarrassment and anger "HENTAI" she yelled as she smacked the shocked youkai as hard as she could but then once she did she regretted it and fell to the ground and cried "I want to go back to my cave " she whimpered slowly sesshoumaru bent down and rubbed a clawed hand along her jaw 'what happened to sesshoumaru did he seriously get hit hard on the head or something?' pondered the confused girl all of the sudden sesshoumaru lifted her into his arms gently by his fluffy tail as he walked over to the balcony and leapt off and into the air as kagome snuggled into his chest and held on with her eyes closed when she opened them she was at the waterfall slowly he let her down "come with me I want to show u something" the dark haired girl stated as she jumped into the river and swam under the water fall into the cave," I guess it wouldn't hurt to see what is so special about this cave of hers" he mumbled to him self as he jumped into to fallow when he got into the cave all he could do was stare 'this is so unreal...I wonder if' his thoughts were erupted when the girl jumped out of no where and was in front of him "so I see you like my cave and you should look around" she said with a amused voice sesshoumaru looked up at her in shock she had a tail like his and ears like his brother but her hair was now ice blue and she had one ice blue eye and the other was gold like his and she had a blue crescent moon with a golden sun put together on her forehead and had purple stripes on her cheeks much like the ones inuyasha gets when he transforms into a full demon "y-y-you're a demon but how" sesshoumaru stuttered((yea sessy stuttering yea right))) "this cave makes me like this but here look what it did to you "the girl stated handing him a mirror, when sesshou. Looked in to the mirror he could have dropped it his markings were gone his hair black, his eyes green, his tail gone, his ears were no longer pointed "what the hell did u do to me?"yelled the confused and shocked at the same time demon that was now human "I did nothing " yelled the girl ,sesshoumaru clamed him self and looked around the cave and was shocked half of the cave was made of a almost black crystal and the other side a fiery red the he remembered a myth his mother told him **the myth there is one place where the worlds of hate and love meet when a creature steeps into the spot they will have there most loved wanting desire or they will get or become what they hate the most in 344 years two people will meet one for the world of love and one from the world of hate and on the one for the world of love will be two necklaces upon it's neck one a dagger and one a beautiful necklace from the past time the souls meet the one from the world of hate will carry two swords that destroy and give rebirth **back to reality sesshoumaru went up to the girl and tried to look at her neck but he got a slap in the face and got called a pervert "god wench I was just trying to see if u had two necklaces on your neck I wasn't trying to stare at you chest" he growled when all of the sudden 


	2. the swords

**Ok here is warning I'm not quite in my right mind right now so it might suck or be totally weird**** your neck I wasn't trying to stare at you chest" he growled when all of the sudden there was a deep rumbling in the back of the cave while made Sesshoumaru slightly flinch, he turned his head to look at the girl to only see she was heading where the un earthly sound came from "what the $%&^$do u think your doing get back here now!" Sesshoumaru growled "chill out Fluffy I know what is back there" the girl said with a smirk 'man I don't think I like her much as a demon she is like me.wait a minute like me I'm not that bad am I errr I guess I should go see what is making that sound' the grumbled to him self as he fallowed the girl in to the depths of the cave to only almost pass out at the site before him.  
  
Kagome calmly petted the nose of a sliver and blue scaled dragon ,the dragon roared at the stranger as a threat " Mearoco (me-ro-ko) that is no way to act he is a friend "the demon girl scolded dragon (((remember the cave changed her into a dog demon and made sessy human)) Kagome walked over to the scared stiff Sessy "come on he won't hurt you unless I tell him to" 'oh great she is going to get pissed at me and then I'm going to be a dragons dinner what did I do to deserve this.ok maybe I shouldn't have been so mean to her and the half breed b-b-but this isn't fair' wined Sesshoumaru in his head to himself in panic as he went with the girl closer to the dragon when he notice it was in chains when all of the sudden his swords moved out of the sheaths and floated in the air as the girls necklaces floated to them and when to the dragon and freed him then the Tenseiga and the girls dagger necklace combined and formed a blue crystal sword with the Tenseiga healing power but with the daggers power to kill and the sheath formed on her hip as the sword went to the girl as she grasped it and put it in its sheath  
  
then she turned to see the Toukijin combined to form a jeweled handle sliver sword with a great power 'it couldn't be could it it's stronger Inuyasha's sword by times ten but .' her thoughts were stopped with a new deep voice spoke "so you are both my masters because only the ones with the items to free me can control me" Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked at each other and there new weapons  
  
****Akira: he he another cliff hanger but let's see dose this dragon have to do with this and what about the new weapons well if u think I'm going to tell u well think again give me reviews if they are good I will keep writhing this story 


	3. ch3ok i couldn't think of anything

then she turned to see the Toukijin combined to form a jeweled handle sliver sword with a great power 'it couldn't be could it it's stronger Inuyasha's sword by times ten but.' her thoughts were stopped with a new deep voice spoke "so you are both my masters because only the ones with the items to free me can control me" Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked at each other and there new weapons  
  
"you weak human you can never beat me" hissed the snake demon as Kagome's attacked missed "well you will soon find out I'm not any normal human I'm a miko and this" the girl said as she transformed in to her demon form and pulled out the takai((the crystal sword)) "what no way you can be a miko and a demon what kind of fool do think thissss sssnake isss" the demon hissed as it attacked the girl but was sliced in two by the sword . Kagome grabbed the 3 shards in its body "well that wasn't much of a challenge" the girl yawned as Sesshoumaru came down to the ground with the dragon "well where have you two been? You are always late for the fight fluffy!" yelled the irritated girl as she turned back into her human form "I don't want to waste my energy if I don't have to and plus it was a weak demon" Sesshoumaru stated coolly in his demon form (((if u read the other chapters sessy turned human and Kagome demon so they can change back and forth)) the two hoped on to the dragon and went in back to the cave..  
  
At the waterfall that hides the cave  
  
"the girls scent is here but it is 2 days old" the little fox demon stated to the group as he lifted his head to smell "well the wench is going to pay for leavening 3 mouths with out telling me and with the shards no less" Inuyasha growled as he sat to wait when the dragon landed with two humans on it's back one kagome and one that he didn't know((hehehehe))"oh umm hi Inuyasha Shippou " Kagome stated jumping off the dragons back "don't hello me girl where in the hell where you and how in &^$%%& is this human with you?" yelled a pissed Inuyasha "it good to see you my pathetic half breed brother" the human stated calmly as he drew the Jenisa((the jeweled sword)) "Sesshoumaru stop right now Inuyasha leave" she said as she waked to the river and enter the cave with the dragon  
  
20mins later  
  
"there all done" the girl said as she wrapped Sesshoumaru cuts " I told u not to but you are just as stubborn as your brother" the girl stated as she got up to grab the food they were cooking when Sesshoumaru remembered more of the myth  
  
The myth** the chosen ones of the worlds doesn't know but the one that destroyed them in the first life will arise when they are exposed and will destroy them and rule the sands of time and fate the two of the worlds are before death were the controllers of the darkness and the light the evil one was jealous that they got to be they light and he not even a live so he destroy the guardian of light and the guardian of darkness so after and ruled but was almost killed but the darkness so the creature returned to hide  
  
**back into reality** "well fluffy we better go back to work" kagome said with a smirk "and maybe this time his all high and mighty will do some of the work", sesshoumaru looked up at the girl with a clod glare while she just laughed at the expression on his face as she picked up her weapons and headed out with the dragon 'damn the girl why haven't I killed her yet she isn't stronger than me except when I'm in my human form but the wench I'll get her back. I got it the perfect revenge' sesshoumaru said with a evil grin as he headed out  
  
  
  
akira here well what dose fluffy have planed to do to kagome well you'll have to wait and see I must get at least 10 more reviews to continue the story byebye 


	4. fluffy's revenge

Fluffy's so called revenge  
  
As Sesshoumaru watched the girl he had been traveling asleep now in human form he decided to take revenge he knew it wasn't the best revenge plan ever but he didn't want to become a dragon dinner anytime soon, so he slowly stepped over to the sleeping miko/demon and gently picked her up in his tail and walked over to the river and dropped her in the icy cold water. With a start Kagome woke up and found herself under water she quickly swam to the surface to see a laughing fluffy ((a laughing Sesshoumaru I wonder who that would look but more yet sound))  
  
"you are going to pay for that Fluffy" growled the girl as she changed into a demon and ran at him with Taikai, Sesshoumaru just barely had the chance to get away as he grabbed his sword "even is you are in the demon form I'm still stronger than you" he hissed as the swords clashed together as either demon refused to move as they pushed against each other but as Kagome slipped and his sword hit her shoulder as she hissed in pain as her eyes glowed red as she transformed as well as Sesshoumaru, what Sesshoumaru saw before him was a shock she was a fox youkai but was bigger that the normal ones and was the same size as him she had blue fur and a purple tip on her tail which was odd because they usually look like normal foxes but bigger, but while Sessy was in a state of shock she jumped at him biting on to his back as he howled in twinge of pain but he got her off with some luck and pined her down under his paws when she opened her mouth and yelled "fox fire!" as blue flamed came forth from her mouth and paws burning him as she pined him and said "do you give up we shouldn't be fighting" with that Fluffy nodded as they returned to there normal forms but Fluffy was in a human form for some reason and she still in demon so Kagome cleaned and dressed his wounds and they made there way to Kaede village to get some herbs for him since he for some reason couldn't go back into demon form  
  
**the next day just out side of Kaede's village**  
  
"I smell Kagome and blood she is hurt" Shippo cried to the others as he lead them to her and companion but Inuyasha wasn't around at the time he was off in his tree sulking when her scent caught his nose so he jumped down and ran towards her the all meet at the same time to see Kagome in demon full demon fox shape with Sesshoumaru riding on her back slowly she laid down and he got off as she stood back up as the fur disappeared as she changed into the human shape demon all were shocked to see Kagome was a demon "hey guys" the demons said calmly "Kagome!" the younger fox demon cried as he jumped into her arms as she hugged him close to only get more hugs from Sango and Miroku who for once didn't grope her but something smelled odd in the air.  
  
Inuyasha stiffed it was them they are back ((oh no!)) 'that girl I will make her mine this time she won't get away' Inuyasha growled to him self in his mind as he went and knocked out everyone and taking Kagome. when the others awoke they found Inuyasha missing and Kagome as well "that half breed brother of mine took her" hissed Sessy but was just now aware they now knew who he was but the pain for his fight with Kagome the day before hit him as he passed out" well lets take him to Kaede  
  
Hello again it's me akira yes I know I keep leaveing clife hangers but I already know what I'm going to put in the ch so don't worry byebye 


	5. Ch 5 pasts reviled part 1

Ch. 5 pasts reviled part 1  
  
Inuyasha ran as fast as he could going deeper in the woods holding the passed out kagome in his arms slowly he stopped and set her down she started to wake slowly kagome opened her eyes and looked to see inuyasha "inuyasha where are.." before her could speak he put a liquid into her mouth and fell back asleep "soon you will be mine you will remember"  
  
Back at the village sango with the monks help laid human sessy on to a mat he was dead to the world slowly they tend his wounds  
  
In their sleeps kagome and sessy past lives were being played  
  
Kagome past- I walked down to the grand chambers of my place today was the meeting with the other 4 rulers of the lands I ruled over them and I know that hurt their pride to have a FEMALE rule over them  
  
After the talk I had with them I left my place and left my head guard and speaker in change, I walked along the path it was quite like always many youkai feared me as long with the humans I went into the woods and chanted a spell slowly my hair turned black like a raven my eyes turned brown my tail and ears disappeared and my ears where now human I walked over to a hot spring and slipped off my robes and slipped in  
  
**sessy past-I sat in my room in the tower I was restless again my father wanted me to settle down and my mother well she left when my father was found with one of the slave girls she later had a child but he was made to leave and not be a prince as myself because of him mothers status. My father was the king in these parts well king to the humans because the youkai ruler of this area still over ruled us humans but so I have heard there is a blue haired youkai that rules even over him, I bet that pissed off that stuck up snake youkai.  
  
The sun was about in its noon place I went out of the place and made my way into the forest to hunt I heard a splashing sounds so I went to look  
  
Kagome and sessy* Sessy walked to the spring keeping hidden behind the trees before him he saw a beautiful maiden bathing but something out of the corner of his eyes made him look away it was a rat youkai which are very ugly and he was going after the maiden he unsheathed his sword and killed it with one blow 


	6. AN PLEASE READ

Hey all this is darkfox as I am called now well I have bas news for u all I won't be updateing for a while for there reasons I failing and I don't want to stay in the same grade again. I have some ideas but not many that would work for the stories I don't have the motivation to type the stories  
  
Sorry sorry sorry gomen gomen please don't kill me I will start updateing once I get my grades and stuff up so please understand 


End file.
